Calor e frio
calor e frio é o 5 episodio de goldy 55 omniverse sipsin0se um alienigena coloca uma bomba nuclear na cidade e se goldy nao detelo seu planeta sera destruido historia goldy e sua familia estão em casa no dia mais quente do verão goldy:estou me sentindo um ovo frito na frigideira vitor:poderia ser .. goldy deu um soco no vitor antes dele terminar a frase vitor:pq fez isso goldy:pq quando alguem fala isso as coisas pioram goldy liga a tv mais nao tem sinal goldy:fala serio a tv liga e aparece uma espeçie de armadura falando pandor:meu nome é pandor me libertem de minha armadura senao seu planeta ficara tão quente que derretera goldy:ate parece que vamos cair nessa vitor:na verdade a especie dele tem poderes de radiação ele pode mesmo fazer isso goldy:nao isso to falando de se libertamos ele ele acaba com a cidade vitor:possivelmente a especie dele criminosos são presos em armaduras altamente resistentes que do podem ser abertas por tadenita goldy:tadenita que isso vitor:é o dinheiro do universo goldy:entao vo achar ele e acabar com esse cara goldy se transforma no velociraptor goldy:velociraptor em ação goldy corre por toda cidade ate achar pandor pandor:kinecelerano goldy:o nome é goldy e eu vo acabar com voce pandor pandor:porqueq eu nao fiz nada goldy:eu sei muito bem que se libertamos voce destruira nosso planeta pandor:pq acha isso kinecelerano a transformação acaba goldy:porque eu so goldy 55 o protetor desse planeta vitor:mais ate agora voce so salvou a cidade goldy:nao enche pandor lança um raio de radiação no goldy mais ele desvia goldy:sabia goldy se transforma no fortão goldy:agora sim goldy joga pandor contra um predio que caisobre a cabeça dele goldy:isso foi mais facil doque esperava pandor usa seu raio de radiação que faz cair 2 predios emcima de goldy pandor:digo o mesmo goldy levanta e começa a bater em pandor pandpr:isto é inutil dessista terraqueo a transformação acaba goldy:ai cara goldy se esquiva por baixo das pernas de pandor que fazem ele cair goldy:isso ae goldy se transforma no ima goldy:ima em ação goldy jogar um monte de metais emcima de pandor goldy:acabou pra voce sai uma luz vermelha que derrete todos os metais pandor:conheça minha verdadeira forma pandor faz sair lava do chão depois a endurece fazendo goldy ficar preso nela goldy:ai cara vitor lança um raio pelo seu olho no pandor mais ele o absorve ficando maior pandor:isto é inutil isso so fais eu ficar maior a transformação acaba ei fogareu pq nao luta com alguem do seu tamanho pandor:meu nome é pandor nao fogareu pandor lança lava na direção de goldy mais goldy sai de la a tempo goldy:errou pandor:ORA SEU! goldy se transforma no iguana artica goldy:iguana artica goldy lança um bafo de gelo e pandor lava contra ele mais acaba criando uma bola de pedra goldy:tive uma ideia goldy pula emcima de pandor e começa a lança bafos de gelo nele goldy:voce precisa esfriar um pouco goldy transforma ele num picole e entao usa sua força pra jogalo dentro da armadura e então pandor descongela la dentro ea transformação acaba pandor:NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO goldy se transforma no giganotossauro e joga pandor bem longe da terra vitor:legal derroto ele mais ea bomba nuclear goldy:a bomba é mesmo goldy e vitor chegam ao local da bomba goldy:e agora qual fio o vermelho ou o azul vitor:use o vermelho sempre é vermelho goldy:perai goldy corta o fio azul ea bomba desliga vitor:como sabia que era o azul goldy:o fio vermelhor era calor o azul frio a transformação acaba vitor:ue tem um cerebro ai dentro goldy:nao começa senão termino personagens goldy vitor vilões pandor transformaçoes * velociraptor(primeira aparição) * fortão(primeira aparição) * ima(primeira aparição) * Iguana artica(goldy 55) * giganotossauro curiosidades * o nome do vilão desse episodio é o mesmo de um dos aliens de andromeda em ben 10 supremacia alienigena Categoria:Episodios de goldy 55 omniverse Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Arco kenkor